In All My Dreams I Drown(ReijixReader)
by Ruth Davis
Summary: Not able to sleep you wonder the Sakamaki's mansion only to be caught by none other than Reiji Sakamaki the second eldest and the self-proclaimed keeper of the house. What punishments will you have to face for disobeying his curfew?


Nights have always felt like an eternity to you, long before coming to this mansion. You were never one to waste precious time sleeping, instead, you'd stay up to ungodly hours doing whatever you felt was more worthy. Since you were living with the undead your nights were now mornings and just as before you could never fall asleep. Despite what sadistic consequences you knew could happen if you were to ever disturb those unholy corpses lying dormant. You just couldn't help yourself, you were persistent and naïve. You've grown comfortable here, creating a ritual of your morning past times. First, you would go into the kitchen and quietly turn on the stove to heat a kettle of water, right when steam began to rise you would snatch it off the flame before the kettle could make its awful screech. Then, of course, you'd pour yourself a cup of chamomile tea in the vain hope it would smooth you enough to sleep. It never did. You took the warm mug into your hands and found your way into one of the many parlors. Preferably the one farthest from where danger slept. You would have sat down laying on that posh Victorian styled sofa, relaxing. However, this night was different when you walked into your beloved parlor you saw a pair of black dress shoes crossed, creeping out from one of the chairs. You didn't need to see the rest of him to know who it was. You wonder if he sensed you were there or if you could slip away back into isolation. Before you could even move that metallic cultured voice called out to you.

"Why don't you show yourself? If you were trying to be sly, I must say it's a pathetic attempt." All you could see was his wiry clawed hand escape from behind that Victorian chair, gently putting down his teacup on the table beside him. "Come now, make haste." The hand gestured to a chair.

You knew better than to argue so you went to him, sitting down where you were told. Reiji's eyes were as piercing as ever and each time you looked into them you couldn't help but shrink. He shook his head at you, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"Good grief, if it was any of my brothers who caught you at this hour you would have been eaten alive." Reiji lectured "To even think of the mess."

"I must be lucky; it's only you then."

"Did I grant you permission to speak?"

His eyes turned into knives grazing at your skin. You pressed your lips closed resisting the urge to speak back. He was in a particularly foul mood that night and to be perfectly honest you were much too tired to fight him. He must have seen some sort of imperfection within you, forcing him to scoff.

"Are you not going to drink your tea or were you just going to let it go cold?" He growled tapping his sharp nails against his black oak armrest making a menacing clack.

You drink the tea as ordered. You hated him when he was like this. Not that he was ever truly a complete joy to be around but at times he was at the very least tolerable, more so than his brothers. He ignored your slight transgressions and poor mannerisms, crimson eyes simply watched your every move. You put your now empty mug down next to his polished bone China teacup. Seeing the dishes next to each other, you couldn't help but think about how it perfectly illustrated how different you two were.

"_Well_? Aren't you going to start talking now?"

"About what?"

"Don't act ignorant. I am _obviously _referring to the reason you are up this late into the day." He wouldn't even let you have time to open your mouth before going on "Be quick about it. Time is of the essence, so I'll give you to the count of three. One. Two. Thre-"

"I couldn't sleep!" You blurted out leaning towards him. Relieved he stopped counting, you shrink back into your chair. "No one is typically awake at this time. So, I just wanted to relax here. Getaway from it all."

A dark chuckle escaped his throat as you scrambled to explain yourself. You looked away from him in shame, you felt mocked.

"Oh my, you wouldn't be having nightmares? Would you?"

He sneered at you his laugher only grows when you snapped back at him with a defensive glare, only providing his hypothesis.

"Now, now don't be angry. I wasn't making light of your fears. Actually, I was just thinking about how amusing that is. A tough little American having nightmares." He lifted his teacup against his pursed lips. "Dare I say it's even quite charming."

You felt the heat rise in your cheeks. Reiji had never used an ounce of true pleasantries when it came to describing you. The small compliment felt sweet, making you realize how starved you were of them.

"I don't find it unusual at all that you're having nightmares. All you are is a weak ordinary human in a morbid situation. It would be stranger if you didn't."

Those cruel words felt like a slap in the face. It was a painful reminder of how he really saw you. Your eyes drifted to the floor before you let out a slight sigh. You had no idea how long he'd keep you here. It wasn't like you were physically trapped but you knew if you were foolish enough to get up before he told you to, there _would_ be a physical element. You looked off to the exit before looking back at him.

"Have you had your fill? Can I go now?" You asked pure contempt rigging clear in your voice. You were becoming irritable due to your relaxing day being soiled by the undead. Your words ripped the playful smile right off Reiji's pale lips forcing it to shift right back to as usual vexed glare. He got up from his chair, carefully setting down his cup before fixing his vest. You instantly felt the bullet of your own gun shoot through your foot. Regret gripped your heart like the cold hand of death. He stepped closer to you forcing you to contort your neck upwards to meet him. The blood in your vain went cold and in a blink of an eye, his face was inches from yours. You flinched when he raised a hand up. When nothing happened, the only thing you heard was his dark cruel laugh. All he did was fix a few strands of hair that had fallen from behind your ear.

"No, It looks as though I have not had my fill, dear." He whispered with a deep breath. His gaze held you whole savoring ever drop fear that sparked in your eyes.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yes, Dancing. You have heard of it, have you not? Or could you truly be that dim?"

"Of course I've heard of dancing! I wouldn't say I'm good at it though —Why are you even bring this up?"

He scoffed at you and shook his head. Pulling away and standing straight up giving you much-needed space. You had no idea you were holding your breath till he left. He took off his glasses and brought out a handkerchief whipping the lenses clear.

"It amazes me to think you truly know nothing at all. Honestly, did your parents teach you anything? I'm disappointed, I thought surely you at least knew this much."

Satisfied with the polished glasses, he put them back on. He clapped his hands together ushering you like a dog. "Come now, Hurry up from your chair. I'm going to grace you will a lesson."

You quickly got up from your chair and stood up straight the only thing proper your mother taught you. When Reiji began to walk away you were sure to follow swiftly behind him. Lessons were the best part of dealing with Reiji and his sadistic mind games. You absolutely loved to learn new things, yes it may involve getting a few lashes if you failed but you truly did learn some of the greatest things thanks to him. He leads you straight to his room like a sheep to the slaughter. You'd only been in his room a few times so at first you barely recognize where you were. You watched as the Victorian vampire swiftly went through his armoire. He then let out an amused coo when he finally found what he was looking for. It was a white laced Edwardian era gown with the classic modest high collar. It was marvelous, to say the least, you'd never seen anything quite like it.

"Before we start, as my companion you must wear something more appropriate. It's important to look the part." He said and handed you the white dress.

You wanted to thank him for allowing you to wear such a lovely gown but you thought agent it. He didn't give it to you for your benefit but his own. Though you couldn't help but smile at him.

"You have a wonderful taste as always."

"Of course I do." He looked at you as you held the dress up to yourself looking into his full-length mirror. "White suits a person like you." He started walking up behind you looking at you through the mirror. "A soul so unsoiled..." He trailed off, you felt a cold hand lightly brush against the back of your neck before he finished his statement in a harsh whisper. ". .Yet so easily it could be tainted."

You could see how close he was though the mirror, how red your face had gotten. You turned from him searching for a place to change. Reiji only laughed at your panicked expression.

"Oh my, what are you looking for? You can change right here."

"I couldn't, it's immodest—"

"Please relax, Though I'd be seeing your body. I won't be feeling it during the dance." His maroon eyes sparked red as a devilish grin crept onto his face.

"That is— unless you'd _want_ to experience that? My body _pressed_ against yours."

Razor-sharp canines flashed at you through a twisted grin. Your eyes widen at the display, only inviting Reiji to taunt your visible discomfort.

"If not then I would advise you to strip"

You turn your back to him and start to change. It wasn't so bad considering you realize you wouldn't have to strip naked, only to your underwear. Reiji surely wasn't going to be the first man to see this much skin from you. Though you'd be lying if you said it didn't make uncomfortable. For some reason, the idea that specifically Reiji Sakamaki was watching you dress was enough to make your palms glaze with sweat.

You were surprised the dress fit you as perfectly as it did thus far. You weren't the skinniest person in the world, actually, people back home described your body as 'thick' like a 50's pin-up. Thick was the last thing you wanted to be in Japan, no matter how hourglassed your body may be. Struggling to get the corset on, You could hear that black-haired vampire behind you curse at your inability.

"Please. Give that corset here, I shall fasten it for you."

You did as you were ordered and turned your back to him. He got close behind you, wrapped the shapewear around your waist. Once it was on he started to lace the ribbons through and then without warning he pulled one taut. The seer force knocked the wind right out of your lungs and almost doubled you over. Reiji smirks, chuckling to himself as he then pulls another ribbon just as hard. You gasped, instinctively putting a hand on your stomach where the pain burned the most. You could barely breathe.

"Reiji, I-It's way too tight." You said breathlessly gasping like a fish out of water. You had no idea how lewd you sounded when you choked his name out. Reiji didn't seem to mind his only response was to tug another silk ribbon forcing you back into his chest.

"You must endure the pain if you wish to wear this beautiful gown, dear" He whispered in your ear "Besides, It's already done, now act quickly and slip the rest of the dress on."

He could hear your pulse rattle under your delicate skin with each word he spoke. You were so easy and you both knew it. He pulled away from you. It felt like you could fall over, you couldn't tell if it was the corset or him that made your knees feel weak. You picked up the final layer of the dress putting it on. Finally, you were dressed to dance. He didn't have to tell you how delectable you were. You could see it in his eyes, the way they lit up red and scanned every inch of you. His lips twisted in a smile, complimenting himself on his good taste.

"It's true what they say that anyone can look good as long as they wear the right attire. This dress suits you exceedingly well."

A blush found its way onto your cheeks as you watch him leered at your form. You knew deep down it was only the dress he found perfect and without it, you were as deplorable as ever. Yet you loved the attention he gave you, it made your heart feel light. He cleared his now dry throat with a cough before speaking again.

"At any rate...It's time to dance. May I take your hand?"

He offered his hand to you as any good Victorian gent would. You took it without hesitation, you felt his cold marble hands under yours. His fingers were thin, nails sharp, they looked like a spider's legs collapsing onto your dainty hand. He was slightly disappointed you weren't scared to touch him however he didn't mind how obedient you were this late morning. He held you close for only a second before letting you go again. You looked around to see he'd teleported you to the ballroom. His powers still shocked you even though you'd known what he was for months now.

"Now, come here" he ordered, you followed attentively. "We shall start with placement. You shall put your hand on my shoulder, whereas mine will be at your waistline." You obeyed and he continued. "A simple waltz consists of three steps." He counted as he leads you into each step.

You knew by not even asking you how much knowledge you had on the subject he was silently insulting your intelligence. You'd learned over time that the kinder he taught someone the more he found them worthless, adopting a hopeless attitude towards their intellect. His rage only derived from the disappointment of his own high expectations of you.

"I do know how many steps are in a waltz, Mr. Sakamaki." You informed him in an ill-mattered tone, you could never sit idly by for too long before your defiant nature would come clawing back.

His brow rose at your sudden attitude and put on a dramatic shocked expression. He knew full well you'd take offense to him being so surprised that you knew anything at all. He let out a sharp cold chuckle when your face twisted into a pout at his little joke.

"Oh, _do_ you now? Well, then this next part shouldn't be a challenge for you." He pulled you into a turn, picking up the pace of the dance. You struggled to keep up."Now, now be nimble and please follow my lead."

The sounds of a softly played piano crept into the ballroom floor as if a phantom gliding with the wind. The music grew gently filling the hollowed room with its sweet melody. The vampire's movements intertwined perfectly with each note. You shadowed him well, much better than either of you would have expected. The waltz reminded you of him, it's smooth tender hum was equally as passionate as it was controlled. You didn't want to say it but something about it even felt sad, a sense of longing just below its surface. You looked into his ruby eyes and wondered if his glasses hid his own yearning, but for what would he yearn for? As far as you understood he had everything anyone could ask for; looks, smarts, patience, and charisma. No one could compare, not even close. He was perfect in your eyes, though you'd never let him know that. Those maroon eyes left your thoughts in a spin making you lose your footing. You stepped right onto his neatly polished dress shoe, violently snapping you out of your trance. The dance halted, you rushed to apologize but he cut you off before you could get a word in.

"To tread on someone's foot. Just how clumsy are you?" He clicked his tongue at you before letting out a long disappointed sigh. "Look at the mess you made. Your lack of grace has ruined my shoe."

You went to apologize once more but of course, it was cut off yet again. "Apologies are meaningless to me, dear. Punishment, that however makes sure you won't make this error again. Would it not? " He waved a clawed finger at you as he spoke much as a father would to a disobedient child. "Now then, for what punishment shall I give you?"

Your pupils dilated in horror, becoming small in your hazel eyes. Your mind scrambled at the possibilities of what torture he might put you through. Would he strike you down with his classic riding crop or evolve to more sadistic rattan cane? No, worse than that, you'd finally given him an excuse to use that bullwhip he so cherished. The leather would rip through your back like butter and he could bathe in your screams, watching blood blossom from the wounds. He laughed as he watched you squirm at your own dark fantasies.

"Do you truly think that low of me? I'm not like my vile brothers, I'm not going to hurt you. There is no need to fret, a man should be a gentleman after all— Now, close your eyes"

You closed them, going stiff when you felt that dead hand lift yours up. His words of reassurance meant nothing to you, he was a known liar. You braced yourself for the pain but it never came. Instead, you felt cold lips kiss your small fragile fingers. You opened your eyes in shock, needing to see it to believe it. Scarlet eyes locked onto yours and you could feel him smile against your skin.

"What is with that bewildered look? Tell me, could it be you actually wanted to be struck?"

"Of course not!" You yelped astonish he would even say such a thing but a hot flash of red fresh on your cheeks ratted you out.

"You should be more honest with yourself. Lying doesn't suit you." He beckoned, giving you his classic look of triumph that you despised. "Oh well, now let's continue."

The elegant music started to play once more and you both eased back into the flow of things. Your fowl temperament washed away with the waves of the waltz. You felt your feet become weightless on top of the ornate dance floor. He leads with honed skills and you were reminded once again why you didn't mind his cruel hand. Air felt heavy in your lungs watching him as you did. His skin looked like marble, features flawlessly composed onto his face. He looked as though Michelangelo himself sculpted him just as he did David, though it was hard to know who came first. Allowing yourself to lean closer you took in a deep breath of him, closing your eyes. He smelt of the finest black tea its fragrance of floral earth tones lingered, but an underlying smell of rot coupled it. It shocked you that you enjoyed the scent. Were your awakening that quickly? You could feel your own pulse in your throat. Your dress swayed against your ankles, suddenly every touch sparked against your flushed skin. His vest felt like velvet under your now tight grasp. You couldn't admit to yourself what was happening. You told yourself he must have poisoned you when you weren't looking, compellingly you to feel this way—this meek. It was a lie and you knew it, more importantly, _he_ knew it.

The phantom pianist song grew bolder, stirred his pace the notes rise in quick succession. The music left you breathless, you felt like you were falling. Spiraling straight down into those bloody carmine eyes, your soul plugging into Hell itself to be consumed in its wild blaze. Right as the music hit its climax, he dipped your down then swiftly pulled you back from the break of insanity, mimicking the notes effortlessly. Heaven meant nothing when his eyes captured you if this was Hell than what bliss? How divine would it be to surrender yourself to its cruelty, for as long as you can feel this way for eternity? The music only swayed now coming to its refined end. You cherished each note, despite to cling onto to this moment. Though your soul bargained, it fell on deaf ears and with the last score, the dance stopped. Wordless, you said nothing at all still riding the high. Till the sharp thrill of laughter filled the ballroom walls. It snapped you right out of that hypnotic trance and forced you to look at the demon who was so blatantly mocking you. He put a hand up to his grey lips and took a deep breath to control himself. He could feel your hot wrathful glare trying helplessly to burn through him.

"What's so funny?" you barked grounding yourself back into reality.

"I couldn't help but find it amusing to think that all this time the key to your devotion was a simple waltz. You truly are piteous, aren't you?"

He smirked, letting out another dry laugh when you found yourself caught red-handed. Reiji was so close to you then, you felt his cold breath against your ear, it sent chills down your spine forcing the hair on your forearm to press against your sleeves.

"It appears that my throat has run dry from all this dancing. " A hoarse voice whispered to you. You heard him swallow then let out a deep exhale. The burning need in his throat craved you.

"If I were to sink my teeth into your defenseless neck, I would be able to free myself from this thirst." He growled, his dead claws captured you. "Yes...There is no other way than this—"

You writhed hopelessly to getaway. Suddenly you heard a snap and with that, you fell to the floor. You flinch in pain immediately putting your hands over your twisted ankle. With one look down at your foot you knew what had happened, your tired out heel had snapped clean off. The dancing must have been far too much pressure then your cheap footwear could handle. You looked up to see brilliant rose orbs analyzing your position, he towered over you.

"How pathetic. Pity, to think I was even going to teach you another dance. " You avert your gaze, you would've loved another dance. Reiji took off his glasses to polish them before he placing them back on, disgust painted his face.

"It can't be helped, so I'll take you to a room. It would be more efficient if I carried you, so please don't resist. You'll only hurt yourself. "

He bent down picking you up bridal style. You weighed nothing in his arms, he could have been holding a feather if you didn't know any better. Instinctually you wrapped your arms around his neck in the foolish fear he may decide to drop you. The dead man mused at your childish reaction, he decided to walk this time waiting to keep you as you were, clinging to him. The halls all looked the same to you watching each one shrink as you felt the sway of his stride. The light of day slipped from between black curtains, you watched dust swirl in its glow. Envy dried your heart, it was a painful reminder of what has been taken from you. The sound of a creaking door alerted you that you were about to enter a room. Your eyes lingered on the hallway windows, saying your goodbyes to the light for the second time. Once inside your eyes shot around the room, these weren't your usual pink walls.

"Where am I, Reiji?"

"Why my room of course. I never said I would take you to yours. Now, please sit quietly"

He lays you on his bed, you could hear the springs of the mattress shift under your weight. What were you doing in his room again? You'd think he would have been sick of you at this point and besides, it had to be at least midday if not later.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"That's none of your concern"

"None of _**my**_ concern? Are you _**joking**_?"

You yelped when he felt him twisted your hurt ankle, piercing it with his sharp thumb. Once he had successfully shut you up. He removed his hand, licking whatever blood was on his nail. The blood was intoxicating to him but he kept his control. There was no need in letting you know he enjoyed it, not yet.

"Are you aware of how considerate I have been to you? Honestly, you should be grateful I didn't just throw you out to enjoy my tea in peace."

You wanted to look at him like the lunatic he was. Grateful for not having the relaxing morning you originally wanted? He had some nerve to act like he didn't promote this. You looked away from him not wanting to anger him further knowing spite swam in your eyes.

"Oh my, you're averting your gaze. Are you starting to understand your place here? Has the realization finally found its way past that dense skull of yours?"

His strong hand clasped onto your thigh the sharp pain of his nails digging into your flesh shot through you. You bite your lip hard not to give him the satisfaction of hearing you cry out in pain. Just one drop of your blood in his veins made him bold, almost drunk on it.

"You died in our foyer that night, at the very moment you chose me. The rest is _gifted_ time. Nothing more."

Reiji's words quaked your very soul, you were as helpless as a deer in headlights. All you could do was sit there frozen cold and wait for the pain to crash into you. You had made his mood go sour and not even your scared rotten face was enough to soothe him. Instead, it only made his throat itch. He'd been so patient with you, yet you still had the gall be act entitled to equal treatment. It burned him. He lifted himself to meet your gave using your thigh as a prop. Closing the gap between you his nose brushed against yours.

"Your attitude this afternoon is completely and utterly unacceptable. I've been merciful to you until now but my patience ran thin."

A sharp claw trailed from your cheek down to your neck where it scraped against the lace of your dress collar, slowly the nail cut into the fabric and with a harsh tear your neck was finally fully exposed. You flinched feeling his iced fingers glided over the newly exposed skin.

"The blood that flows through your veins has value, does it not? Well then, I've decided that I shall drink that blood to my heart's content. Now— stand up"

He got up from his kneeling position and dragged you up with him. He wanted to get a better angle of your neck and press you close to his chest, perhaps clutch the skirt of your dress as you squirmed. You saw his maroon eyes shine with devilish mal intent like an animal about to maul its prey asunder.

"Good god, you're an unsightly thing, aren't you? You are positively miserable, pathetic, deplorable, and most of all pitiful. You humans do love your misery, don't yo—"

Before he could even properly finish his speech you had slapped him straight across the face, using your backhand no doubt. You couldn't handle it any longer and your attempts to keep your rage in check unraveled.

"**Stop**, you haven't a _clue_ who I am." You hissed adrenaline pumping through your vails making your body shake with anger. It killed you to hear him talk to you like that, you hated yourself for seeing anything good in him. The back of your hand burned with pain, hitting him was like hitting a copper statue at full force. You may have even broken a knuckle but the adrenaline didn't let you dwell on it.

At first, his eyes looked dead to you, they looked through you wide and glazed. The pause mortified you forcing you to reckon with the fact that you just struck an immortal corpse. What have you done? His eyes suddenly snapped back onto yours making you jump. A sadistic smirk twisted up onto his cracked dead lips that relieved a row of sharp teeth with his canines extending further than before. You could hear the cracking noise of his teeth as they shifted and a low laugh started to rise from deep within his throat.

"How interesting. . . To strike my cheek like that. You should know better than that, dearie."

He grabbed your shoulders in seconds and pinned you close to his chest. Your toes were barely able to scrap the floor.

"What a naughty little thing you are. . . This is something that has to be punished."

You struggled violently against him, he was terrifying. No longer did he look like a porcelain sculpture, he now looked like the democratic monster you knew deep down he always was. The whites of his eyes now blood red, his pupils transformed into slits, animalistic with need. He pinned you closer to him, clawing at a handful of hair pulling your head back to display that delicious neck to him.

"Admit that you are 'Master Reiji's' possession. Beg me— and tell me to stop, that if I loved you at all, I'd stop."

"**No**, I won't ever _beg_ to you, not in a _thousand_ years" You spat at him thrashing against his hold with all your being, tears bloomed in your eyes.

"Well, then it's a good thing I have more than enough time. It will _certainly_ be well worth the wait."

At first, he went for your neck opening his jaw wide to take it in, he suddenly stopped, the images of a stained carpet entered his mind. Instead, he threw you onto his bed letting your body slam into it. With inhuman speed he was on top of you straddling your hips, he looked straight into your defiant wrathful eyes. He took your head into his hands and cradled it, giving you no choice but to look at him.

"That look in your eyes, pure disobedience— I commend you for your bravery though blind as it is. I will extinguish that fire within you alongside everything else till you have **nothing**, nothing but me."

He held you down under him and kissed you roughly. You felt his teeth cut your lip open, the copper taste filling your senses. He no longer tried to suppress his rapture, his desire, this was your punishment after all. The blood-smeared a-crossed your cheeks as he moved towards your neck. Intoxicated, his touch left you red with need and wet with spit. He pulled you into an embrace around your waist pinning you close before plugging his teeth right into your supple flesh. You cried out, it felt like he was going to rip a chunk of skin right off. A burning heat seeped through your veins like venom. The pain was excruciating, your heart raced in the desperate futile attempt to get oxygen to its needed organs. You gasped suddenly feeling weezy, your limbs prickled with numbness. A great sense of euphoria washed over you and you become increasingly aware of your own mortality. You wished for Hell and it had come for you, to claim its pound of flesh. Eyes rolling back into your skull, your lashes fluttered like butterfly wings. Everything felt so far away from you now. You heard a harsh labored breath that wasn't your own that shifting into a satisfied hum. Clinging you fought to stay awake, too scared to slip into the darkness. A velvety paternal voice called to you and hushed. Gently a chilled hand pet your disheveled hair smoothing it out.

"Let go—" the soft voice echoed "There's nothing to fear— You're safe with me here."

Stars dance in front of your eyes just as the dust swirled in the sun, just as you and Reiji swayed to the waves of a song. The lingering blissful memories alleviated your anxieties and with one final breath from your quivering lips, consciousness spiral into the void.

You'd be fine by midnight and he knew you would be. He was a master of medicine, he could cure death if it came to it. Using a light hand he brushed the hair out of your sleeping face and kissed your forehead. What a foolish human falling for a devil-like him. You didn't know it and he could hardly ambit it to himself but you already had his heart. His heart was yours to_**love**_, to _**hate**_ and most of all— yours to _**break**_.


End file.
